Crossing Fields
by Conplexus
Summary: May understands the difficulties she needs to face to be with her love, but there is always a limit to how much a person can take. With her paparazzi, health, family, and friends in the way, how will she be able to deal with them all when she can't figure out her own self?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I recognized the woman who had silky chartreuse hair, stunning emerald eyes, and a cute button nose. For some reason she was sitting on the park bench with another women, crying her eyes out. I turned my head to my mother who was chatting away with my father and frowned. I could never imagine my mother cry like that. Heck, I would never allow my mother to cry like that!

I crossed my arms and pouted. Where is the darn child of hers to help cheer his own mother up? I know she is the mother of that child because earlier during the week she was across the playground at our school. I wasn't sure why, but I knew she was yelling her child's full name: "Andrew Wyatt Hayden!" From what I can recall, people who call children by their full name are angry parents. And as a troublemaker myself, there has not been a time where my parents do not yell "May Erin Maple!"

I know I'm a trouble maker, but as one, I make sure I do no harm to make my parents cry. Unlike that Andrew kid, he sure has the guts to make his own mother cry! I know for a fact he made her cry because I am able to read lips. That's right! I see her saying: "What am I going to do with Andrew?" While she rambles about him to her nice comforting lady friend. Unbelievable! That kid sure is lucky he doesn't know me because if he did I would have given him a piece of my mind already!

I looked down at the grass filled with daisies and sighed. Frustrated with this kid I don't even know, I thought about the daisies. I remembered the flower bracelets I made for mother always make her smile. Maybe making one might help the pretty crying mother to cheer up from that terrible son she has. That might do the trick to get her to stop crying, so I began collecting a bunch of daisies from the stem and tied them together. Instead of a bracelet that I usually make for my mother, I decided to make a necklace for the sad mother. It would suit her outfit considering she was wearing a beautiful yellow dress with a nice sun hat to complement it. Wearing this necklace would make her look extra, extra fabulous!

I attached the last daisy to complete the necklace. It turned out just as I wanted so I slowly made my way over to the crying mother, but stopped halfway. I have seen many people cry before, but I never did anything to cheer them up. So, why am I helping this one lady cheer up? I turned around and threw the daisy necklace on the ground as I made my way back to the park. While walking through the grass I heard the lady cry harder and tried to completely ignore my thoughts. I couldn't stand seeing this woman cry from some reason so I quickly ran back and grabbed the necklace. I made my way over to the lady and handed her the necklace. I didn't give her any eye contact because it felt strange doing it, but at this point I didn't really care anymore.

"Y-you shouldn't cry!" I shouted. The crying mother looked at me and wiped her nose with a handkerchief. She looked at me surprised, but that was expected since she doesn't know me.

The crying mother's lady friend looked at me and chuckled. "Well, that's sweet of you," she said. She turned her head to face the crying mother and said, "Well, Liz?"

The mother, Liz, sniffled and wiped her nose with a handkerchief. I noticed a faint smile across her lips, but it didn't stop her from crying. Even though I couldn't stop her from crying at least she would have a nice necklace to make her look extra, extra fabulous. Although, that's not exactly how I wanted things to go.

"Why, thank you sweetie. That's very sweet of you, but you don't have to give this to a miserable person like me. Instead, how about you give this to your own mother? I think she deserves this more than I do right now because she has such a friendly little daughter," Liz said.

I pouted and raised my hand higher to Liz's face.

The mother chuckled and finally took the necklace. "Thank you. You remind me a lot of my son."

I looked at the mother in disbelief because she just compared me to this no good child! How dare she! I had never felt so insulted in my life! To be compared with by a guy is just not cool. Especially to a guy who is the reason why his own mother is crying! Disrespectful! Unbelievable! Rude! Hurtful! Ugh!

"What I mean is…well, Drew always made me things like you just did to cheer me up when I'm sad. I'm sorry to have worried you. I didn't mean too," Liz chuckled. "I didn't mean to compare you to a guy. I know how you children get when parents compare you to other children," she sniffled. "Especially if you are a girl being compared to a boy."

I nodded to make it seem like I understood her. I mean who is she trying to kid here? I know how parents get when they talk about their children to others. They lie just to make themselves look good!

"Well is this how I'm supposed to wear it?" She smiled.

A smile! I made her smile! It worked! I knew it would work! It always worked for mom! I gave her a big smile and nodded. "Yes, it is!"

"May!" I head my mother call for me. She walked up behind me and grabbed my hand. "What do you think you're doing bothering these ladies?"

"Mom!"

My mother pulled me to her side and gave a forgiving smile to Liz and her lady friend. "I'm so sorry that my daughter was bothering you. She was always quite the trouble maker."

Liz chuckled and shook her head. "Oh, no! There is no way your sweet little one could cause trouble for me."

And then from there my mother, Liz, and her lady friend began talking. I don't even know how long they were talking for as I was getting tired of standing here. The conversation went to me, to them, to some other boring grown up things, to future plans. In this moment my mother just made a new friend and I got stuck waiting. Even my father decided to come over. What is this? I do not approve of what is going on here! Their conversation went on as I stood here bored until this conversation was heading in a bad direction for me.

I blinked and looked up at my mom in shock. What did she just say? A what? Mom, what do you think you are doing? Who gave you permission to plan all of this and—oh, no, no, no, no. Mom! Unbelievable! You can't just come over here and then suddenly make friends with this lady and plan a day out for yourself while leaving me stuck with that thing she calls her son! Mother how could you?! What are you doing?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Our first invite to the Hayden's household and I am no where near excited. Apparently, it's that thing's birthday today and unfortunately for me, I was invited. Although, the one positive thing that came out of this party is I can dress up. Something I wish I could do all the time, but can't because mom would always say "school is not important to dress up for." I won't understand why, but one day I'll get my chance.

The birthday party we are going to seems to be pretty fancy since mom curled my hair and got out my red frilly dress that I never wore before. To match the rest of my outfit I got my favourite ballet flats and grandma's special hair bow that compliments my dress so well. Since mom understands my love for hair, she gave me the option to do my own hairdo. It was a difficult decision because I could have done so many styles, but I went with a half up half down hairdo with the special bow to clip it together. Simple and easy. I didn't want to look too fancy for that thing Mrs. Hayden calls her son.

After getting ready, I moved from my room to my parent's room and waited for my mother to touch up her make up. As for my father, he was fumbling with his tie trying to figure out how it works. I sighed and dreamed of the day I would be able to put on makeup: sparkly eye shadow, eyeliner, long eye lashes, lipstick. The wait is long, but I don't mind. Knowing that I'll be able to have access to it makes me happy. So until then, I will be waiting for the day that I will graduate elementary school and enter high school. That's when mom will give me permission to use makeup.

"May." I looked up to my mom who sprayed a little bit of perfume on her neck and wrist. "I need you to be on your best behaviour when we get to Mrs. Hayden's house."

"Okay mom. Whatever you say," I mumbled as I got myself comfy. It was time for the boring ten minute speech my mother always gives me. The speech that consisted of mom reminiscing the great times that I made her look bad, to remember my manners, watch the way I eat, be calm when someone makes me angry, and a whole bunch of other annoying things that makes me such an imperfect daughter to mom. Although, I believe I am the best daughter that anyone could ever ask for, but mom just hasn't realized it yet.

"There's going to be a lot important people there and I don't want our family to look bad…" mom rambled, putting all her items in her purse together.

I sat there on the bed watching my dad still struggle with his tie. Is it that difficult to tie a tie? It's not that hard. I've done it so many times for my younger brother, Max, that I could do it in my sleep. I sighed once more and zoned away from mom's voice when suddenly she startled me by kissing my cheek.

"Thank you, May. I'm almost done. I'm just going to check up on Max and we can head out. Mom yelled, already walking to Max's room. "Also, can you help your father?" she shouted.

I chuckled at dad who stood there frustrated with his tie. He was too busy focusing on it that he didn't acknowledge anything that was going on around him. I gave him a nudge and laughed. He looked down at me and frowned.

"It's not as easy as you think it is," dad said, while I fixed his tie.

* * *

I looked outside the car window and noticed a lot of flowers and trees around. The neighbourhood that they lived in was absolutely gorgeous. The area is the perfect area for a home―not to far away from the city and not too far away from nature. I would kill to live in an area like this. It's so comforting to have nature by your side and if you feel like heading to the city, it's not too far off.

When we pulled up in front of the house my mouth dropped and it wasn't because of the house. It was because of their garden. This was no regular house garden that you usually see around town. This garden looks as if someone could have a wedding here, but a small one. There were so many different types and colours of flowers everywhere. You could definitely tell that the family takes extra care of their flowers because they are in such perfect condition. It looks so perfect that it looks as if this whole area has been photoshopped. And because the garden is just too gorgeous, you barley notice the stone pathway that leads to their house. To top it off, the garden had a nice small gazebo to stay in.

We got out of the car and slowly made our way towards the house. We walked up to the house slowly because we all wanted to admire the gorgeous view of the garden. I feel as if I could dance and wander around the garden for ages. If this is what the front of the house looks like, I wonder what their backyard looks like. What if the house looks even more gorgeous than the outside? I got too excited and let go of mom's hand. I then made my way up the stone paths towards the house as quick as I could.

It wasn't huge like a mansion, yet it wasn't too small either by judging from the outside. I was hoping for a mansion considering the area they live in, but I guess not. It was just a regular sized house that can fit just about everything a person would like in a house such as a pool and other extra unnecessary things.

"May. I understand that you are excited, but knowing you, please be extra careful. I know you can see this place already looks very valuable and fragile," dad said, putting his hand on my shoulder and giving it a good squeeze. He then looked to the side of the door and rang the bell―_ding-dong_.

It took awhile for someone to get the door, so we rung the bell again and this time someone opened the door immediately.

"Good evening," Mr. Hayden greeted looking at each of us. "Caroline, Norman, May," he said, patting my head and then looked at Max. "And what's your name little guy?"

"It's Max. How about you?"

"Pleasure to meet you, Max. I'm Calvin," Mr. Hayden said, smiling and shaking Max's hand. "Alright, welcome to our home," he said, leading us to everybody else. "We used to live in a much bigger house than this before, but it was such a hassle so we downgraded."

"That's means your garden up front must have been ten times better, huh?" Mom chuckled, examining all the art in the house.

"Not exactly. It was a little too big that we didn't get to take care of our garden as well as we'd like too. Heck that was a big problem in our previous home. It became too much of an issue so we chose to built this home. It's not much special, but I love it."

While my parents kept chatting away about the house with Mr. Hayden, I had permission to explore the rest of the house. It wasn't a big of a house, but it had many great features to it. There were two sets of L-shaped wooden stairs, one on the main floor near the front of the house, and one in the kitchen. I decided to take one near the kitchen and made my way up.

The house was decorated really nicely that you knew for sure this family was super wealthy. I made my way down the hallway exploring when I heard strumming in one of the rooms. As the curious cat I am, I walked towards the closed door and put my right ear against the door. It sounded beautiful like a soft lullaby that my arms began to get goose bumps. I felt drawn to the door with the lullaby that was coming from what sounded like a guitar. Now this is a sound I could fall asleep too.

While I found myself so drawn to the music, a cold hand touched my left shoulder. I jumped up, startled, and turned around to see Mrs. Hayden smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back at her. She looked absolutely stunning with the red lipstick she was wearing, the nice long sophisticated kind of dress in the colour of black, and her curled chartreuse hair that came down to her back.

"It sounds beautiful doesn't it?" Mrs. Hayden said giving my shoulder a little squeeze. "Usually Drew would be running around playing with his friends, but ever since we moved he just locks himself up in his room playing on his guitar," Mrs. Hayden sighed. "It's his birthday today and he hasn't had the chance to make any new friends yet which is why I'm glad I bumped into you at the park the other day."

Mrs. Hayden went on about her son and how lucky she was to meet me. She gave me a brief introduction about Drew before I had the chance to actually meet him and of course as a loving mother, she was saying many great things about him: always making breakfast for everybody, always making everybody laugh, always making everybody smile, always making everybody this and that. And although they sounded really great, I didn't care because this thing will always be a bum head to me for making his mother cry!

"Well, thank you so much May," Mrs. Hayden smiled, crouching down to my level. "Please take care of my son!" And down the stairs Mrs. Hayden went leaving me alone again.

I gave myself a reassuring nod to promise Mrs. Hayden I'd take care of her son. And to make her even happier, I'll do more then take care of him! I'll teach him to appreciate his family and life! I turned around getting ready to barge into the room when I noticed something—or actually someone, blocking my path.

"Oh, sorry," the person said, patting my head like a dog. "I thought I heard my mom, but I guess it was just you talking to yourself."

I looked up at the boy, who is a head taller than me, and crossed my arms over my chest. He had green hair that was styled like an I-totally-didn't-do-my-hair-but-actually-did kind of style, bright emerald eyes like his mother, a nose like his fathers, and dressed as if he was ready to go on a date. I must admit that he does look quite handsome dressed the way he is.

I shook the last thought out of my head. This is the so called amazing Drew that impresses everybody and I got the chance to finally meet him face to face! There is no time to be thinking about things like that! I narrowed my eyebrows and gave him one of my I-don't-like-you stares.

Drew looked down at me and chuckled. "What? Did I hurt your feelings? I didn't mean—_ow!" _Grasshead exclaimed, hopping on one foot and holding onto the other. "What was that for?!"

"For being a big bum head!" I explained, loudly.

"What the heck! I don't even know you! Who do you think you are stepping on a stranger's foot for?" He yelled and took a step forward looking down at me, agitated.

Instead of replying back I just threw my head up in the opposite direction with an '_hmph'._ I could tell that grasshead was getting angrier by the second, but that was the whole point. He is getting what he deserves for what he has done to his mother. It's that nice saying everybody says: "What goes around comes around." I am just delivering the bad to him faster because I don't have the patients to watch him get it!

"Look, _kid_. I don't have time for your stupid _foolishness_. Go away and leave me alone. I don't care that my parents invited your family because they thought I would be lonely. Even if I am, _which I'm not_, I don't need a girl like you here to keep me company."

I flinched at those words of how serious and angry he sounded. For some reason my vision started to get blurry as I felt an itch running down the side of my cheek. I wiped the itch away only to notice that it was wet. I was _crying_. He made me cry, but I didn't want him to get the satisfaction of beating me like that. I took the back of my hand and wiped all the tears away. I can't cry. I won't cry. I will not let him get away with this!

But it was too late.

I lost and he won. I finally understand why Mrs. Hayden cries about her son: he is an absolute jerk who makes people cry, not smile! What a liar! I will never understand why mothers sacrifice so many words their son. It is ridicules!

I kept trying to dry my eyes, but the more I did, the more they kept coming down. I don't want to cry! I don't want to cry! I don't want to cry! _Argg!_

Being too lost in my tears, I didn't realize that I ended up crying on someone's shoulders. Heck, at this point I didn't even care about my surroundings and who I was with anymore. It actually felt somewhat relieving to cry like this. Now that I think about it, when was the last time I cried like this? The better question is, why am I even crying over something this stupid? I squished my face harder onto whoever's shoulder I was on because it felt so comforting being in their arms. Stupid Drew, stupid, stupid, stupid!

* * *

I rubbed my eye and rolled over onto my side. I hear the beautiful melody that I heard before. It sounded so nice that I could listen to it all day. I rolled over to my other side and I still felt uncomfortable. No matter how many times I fumbled around on the bed I will never be comfy in these clothes! What am I wearing anyways? I groaned and rolled one more time and—_boom!_

I yelped as I sat up from the ground. It would have been nice if the flooring was carpet instead of wood. I tried to open my eyes but they felt all weird and puffy for some reason and I can't remember why.

"Are you alright?" I heard a boy exclaimed at me. I rubbed my eye once more and turned my head to see…

"Drew?!"

And then it hit me. I remembered everything that happened and why I was in a dress. The only thing I can't remember is how I ended up on a couch in the corner of this room. Drew tried talking to me and asking if I was alright. I wanted to punch him in the face because he is the reason why I feel like a terrible mess right now! I got up from the floor and plopped myself back on the couch that I fell asleep on with my arms crossed around my chest. There was no way in the world that I'm talking to him!

The grasshead sighed and sat next to me on the couch. "Alright, I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier. I was just angry I couldn't celebrate my birthday back home."

_Hmph_.

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

I turned my head away from him with my nose high in the air.

"Okay you're angry. I understand. I'll stop talking then." The grasshead got up from the couch and walked over to his bed and picked up his guitar. He began strumming a new melody. It sounded just as amazing as the other melody he played earlier when I was eavesdropping. I didn't want it to end.

I put my feet up on the couch and curled in the corner of the couch. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the melody. I sighed and decided to finally speak to Mr. Grasshead. If I was going to be stuck in this house for a birthday party, I might as well make it enjoyable. Especially for someone who just moved to a new area. Let's face it, if I moved in to a new neighbourhood on my birthday and I couldn't celebrate with my friends, I would be devastated as well.

"May," I said, softly. "My name is May Maple and I'll forgive you. But only for today because it's your birthday."

Drew stopped strumming his guitar, flicked his hair in a strange way, and looked at me with a chuckle. "Drew."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I know that."

"I know. I was just introducing myself properly since our first encounter wasn't so great," he scoffed. "Why did you do that for? That's no way to introduce yourself to a stranger, you know. Didn't your parents teach you any better?"

"Don't you bring my parents into this," I argued. "They raised an angel, thank you very much! Unlike you, Mr. Grasshead who made his mother cry!" I took the nearest pillow to me and tossed it at Drew's head. His head bounced back slightly from the impact of the pillow. I chuckled because I didn't think my aim would be right on the target.

His mouth opened slightly in shock and grabbed the pillow from the ground. "What are you talking about? I would never let my mom cry. What in the world gave you that idea?" He exclaimed, throwing the pillow at me, but missed by a landslide. "Gosh, there is something wrong with you!"

I reached over across the couch and grabbed another pillow preparing to throw it at Drew again. "You need to work on your—_ooow!"_ I squealed glaring at Drew who was already glaring at me. We had a mini staring contest for just a moment and suddenly busted out in laughter. "It is so on, Drew!" I yelled, standing up with a pillow in my hand.

"Wait!" He cried out putting his hand up in the air slowly making his way to his guitar. "I need to put this away first," he said.

"Fine, but after that you are so going to get it!" I cooed.

I laughed as I was finally enjoying my day. It didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would. I got the chance to meet Drew and I actually enjoyed his company—I made a new friend and we spend the entire day playing silly games together along with Max.

I found out later that he knew nothing about his mother's crying emotions, so I decided to leave it as it is. I guess I'll admit that I always had a problem with jumping to conclusions. I just hope whatever Mrs. Hayden was crying about won't effect Drew because it turns out he really is a cool guy. I feel as if I can trust him now.

"Hey, Drew!" Max yelled. "It's your birthday today, but we don't know how old you are turning. I turned 6 a few weeks ago!" Max stated.

"11."

"So, that means you're in grade 5?" I asked.

"Yeah, how about you?" Drew questioned.

"Grade 4," I pouted.

"Aw man. I can't wait till I grow up. It's so boring being a kid! You don't get to do anything fun," Max muttered crossing his arms over his chest.

I looked over at Drew who agreed with Max. "Yeah, I can't wait until we get older," I said. I can't wait.

* * *

**Note:**

Hello everybody! I hope you are all doing well today! It's finally summer time and I want to make it a goal to update this story once a week. Although, I already broke that rule because I've been busy lately... and the fact that I have summer school doesn't help either. But I won't let that stop me from trying! I haven't written in a long time, so bare with me for now. I really do want to get better at this so if you can, please review! I will take any sorts of criticism/comments!

After all the thinking I've had busing home to work, I have had lots of great things planned for this story so stay tuned!

Thank you all so much for reading! I appreciate it so much from the bottom of my heart! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

-Katherine


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I closed my eyes momentarily thinking about the delicious goods I would be having for dinner tonight. Every Monday my mom would always make something special to spice up the beginning of the week. It was a great idea because it always gave me something to look forward to on Mondays. Last week special was mom's famous chicken stir fry with a pumpkin pie and vanilla ice cream as dessert. One of my favourite meal combination that mom has _ever_ made.

Asides from my mom's cooking, Mrs. Hayden's cooking comes second. While the adults in the other room at the party had catered food from some famous chef, Mrs. Hayden made us a homemade meal for only Max, Drew, and I. As well, Mrs. Hayden decorated a small area just for us three.

The room was setup was made to be comfortable for movies, dancing, and playing games. There was a mini table for us behind the couch that was facing the front of the 16 inch TV. All around us was your regular party decorations that every kid gets as decoration—balloons, streamers, banners, a piñata.

While Mrs. Hayden prepared the food for us, we ended up playing a few good rounds of Mario Kart on the giant TV because who wouldn't want to play games on a 16 inch screen? By the time the food was ready we dug right into it. The best barbeque chicken that I have ever tasted in my life had melted into my mouth along with a caeser salad and pasta.

After that, we ended up playing the most competitive game of Mario Party—a whole night of laughter, anger, and craziness together.

Reminiscing the great weekend I had, Dawn Gonzales, my friend, threw a note at me. Giving her a glare, I opened up the note ignoring the fake apology she was mouthing at me pretending to be shameful.

I looked down at the paper and saw her giant bubbly handwriting written with a pencil:

_Have you seen or heard about the new kid yet? I meant to tell you during recess but I managed to forget about it. I heard rumours that he was looking for a girl name May! Why didn't you tell me you had a BF?! __ヽ__(#`Д__´)__ﾉ_

I looked up at the bluenette only to find her looking at me with a childish pout and her arms crossed around her chest. I rolled my eyes and wrote back to her.

When I first met Dawn in kindergarten I absolutely _hated _her. The first week of kindergarten and I was already causing trouble because she kept making fun of my clothes, hair, and voice. Being the person I am, I could not give her the satisfaction so I cut off her hair with a pair of scissors. As well multiple times throughout the week I would "accidentally" spill paint all over her clothes and hair. It wasn't until after a month where the school and my parents got fed up with us so they separated us in two different classes.

For four years they had kept us separated in different classes until last year. It wasn't until then where we slowly started bickering and fighting again. Although, throughout the year we managed to stop or else the principal would expel us both. Having to prevent that from happening, we both acted as if we were best of friends. It drove me crazy at first, but somewhere a long the way, we actually managed to tolerate with each other. I still don't trust her, but I don't exactly hate her.

_Because the moment you talk about fashion you forget about everything else in your life… __（；¬＿¬)_

_And no, I have not heard any news about a new kid. Since when was there a new kid in our school? And what are you talking about? There are 1000000 of people named after me. What makes you think that it's me?_

I crumbled up the note and aimed it at the bluenette's forehead, but missed by a landslide. It just so happened to land at the end of the teacher's foot, but luckily for me Mr. Karp didn't notice.

Dawn glared at me as she slapped her hand to her face shaking her head in disbelief. She looked down and wrote another note for me. By the time she was done she threw it at my head making it bounce off and land right beside the legs of my desk.

I saw her hide a giggle as she turned her attention back to Mr. Karp. I rolled my eyes and picked up the note that read idiot on it. Furious, I scrunched up the note and threw it at her head without any caution. Unfortunately for me, Mr. Karp had already turned around to pick on Dawn's _purposely _raised hand.

Looking at Mr. Karp shamefully for what I've done and preparing for the worst, from the corner of my eye I noticed that annoying smirk the bluenette was giving me.

"After school, detention." Mr. Karp turned shaking his head and turned back to Dawn. "Are you okay Ms. Gonzales?"

The bluenette nodded. "Yes, but I think I feel an open cut on my forehead now…"

That's it. In the next five minutes I will be murdering this girl with the scissors I will soon have in my hand. Trying to be respectful in front of Mr. Karp, I got out of my seat and investigated her forehead.

"Nope, I don't see anything." I looked down at Dawn and faked a frown. "Sorry," I murmured and headed back to my desk.

The whole class began to chatter because of our disruption and Mr. Karp got annoyed. I noticed that he was going to assign another page of homework from our science textbook, but the bell rung. I sighed in relief.

Mr. Karp sighed and sat down on his chair. "Don't forget, I'll be doing a homework check tomorrow." He then looked at me and narrowed his eyes. "And you don't forget your detention after school."

I nodded and followed the rest of my classmates out the door with Dawn tailing behind me. By the time we were out of sight and into the hallways the bluenette slapped my back hard and busted out in laughter.

"I can't believe you!" she exclaimed laughing between each word.

"Don't," I muttered not in the mood to talk to her.

"Oh, come on May. It's not my fault that you suck at aiming," Dawn giggled. "Anyways," she went back to her normal self. "Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

I looked at her in disbelief unable to speak to her.

"Alright, fine!" Dawn stopped in the middle of the hallway and spread her arms apart for an apology hug. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Shaking my head, I went for the hug. "Sure," I said rolling my eyes at her.

"I really am, May! You know I love you! You're my greatest friend I've ever had!" Dawn said tightening our hug.

Considering our past, we refuse to call each other best friend. We both know it, but we don't say anything about it. There has been no great reason as to why we should call each other best friend, so we don't. Plus, Dawn already has a best friend in her life and I feel that she doesn't need another. She just needs a great friend to be there for her.

"I know I am," I smiled.

We made our way to our backpacks for our lunch when Renee Spencer, a girl in our grade who's in another class, came up to us squealing. The brunette rolled her shiny locks behind her ears and grabbed both my hands, but made eye contact with Dawn.

"The rumours are true!" she exclaimed with a huge smile. She looked at me and jumped up and down. "I was told that the new cute guy was looking for you!"

I blinked in confusion. "Who is this new guy and why is everyone talking about him?"

Renee rolled her eyes at me and grabbed mine and Dawn's hand. She dragged us to the nearest washroom so we could talk with out the excess noise around the hallways and cafeteria.

She explained everything from where the new kid first arrived here a week ago with his mother. I nodded remembering how all the girls were already swooning over the kid. I wasn't sure what was going on, but Renee said that he was registering to our school. She told me how a week later, which is now, how he finally appeared in a grade 5 class.

When he arrived, he said his name is Andrew and took a seat next to some guy named Ash. The teacher initiated a conversation with him to see how he was doing and how he liked the neighbourhood so far. He said that he enjoyed it and was looking forward to making friends with everybody here. Then the teacher had asked him if he knew anybody here already, and he replied yes. He said he new a girl named May who appears to be in grade 4.

"And we only have one May in our grade…" Dawn said mischievously.

"Yes, exactly!" Renee said giggling.

"Okay, so he said he knows me. And I do know him, but why does everyone keep saying that he is looking for me?" I questioned in confusion trying to put the puzzle together. "I don't see how that works…"

"Who cares about all that, May?" Dawn whined. "You never mentioned anything about meeting a guy named Andrew! How'd you guys meet?! I am offended right now as your friend!" Dawn exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

I surrendered to Dawn as a sigh escaped my lips. I could not lie even if I wanted too. If I did lie, I'll end up telling her the truth later like I always do. So, saving myself from that process, I told her and Renee everything that happened. Well, almost everything. Instead of explaining the story from the very beginning, I just skipped straight to how my parents befriended Mr. and Mrs. Hayden and we went to his birthday party. I managed to keep a very simple explanation with very minor details.

Dawn nodded in satisfaction. I could tell she knew there was more to that story, but she understood she didn't need to know everything. It is after all my business and not hers. As well, Dawn has stories of her own that she hasn't told me. We always told each other stuff, but we never got into major details of things. I rarely question her and she rarely questions me. Our friendship is strange, but I have been there for her when she needed me and she has been there for me when I needed her. We don't completely know each other inside out, but what matters the most between us is that we are here for each other.

Since the conversation seemed to have died out, we all left the washroom and headed our separate ways for the last half hour of lunch. I went to grab my BLT (bacon, lettuce, tomato) sandwich I made for myself this morning and made my way to the cafeteria where Dawn awaits for me. But somehow along the way I found my legs walking in the opposite direction of my destination. Instead of heading to the cafeteria, I ended up in the hallway where the classrooms for the fifth graders are.

I walked down the hallway looking at the black and yellow hooks and name tags along the wall. I don't know why but a part of me was hoping I would see the name I was looking for. I guess hearing Renee's story wasn't enough for me to believe that Drew was actually here. I needed to physically see some kind of proof.

I checked every name on each hook and found one name tag with Andrew on it and another with Drew. Narrowing down my options from my knowledge, I went back down to the end of the hallway where the Drew name tag is. I looked down to see a purple jacket and a black backpack hanging on the hook. I had no idea how I was going to figure this out, but I only have one option at this point. I don't even know what exactly I am looking for, but whatever it is, I hope it does its job.

I took a quick scan around the area to make sure I was alone. There were two compartments and a smaller one in the front. I unzipped the first compartment only to find it empty. The same happened to the second compartment.

_What kind of person puts nothing in his bag?_ I thought.

I zipped up the backpack leaving it the way it was before and made my way to the smaller compartment in the front. I unzipped it _praying_ there would be something helpful in there. As soon as I opened it, a fork fell out. I left it there for now and looked inside and found nothing. Absolutely _nothing._

Shaking my head, I went to put the fork back in its place when I heard something drop. I looked around the ground and found a small black triangular object. I bent down to grab the object and scanned it. It was a guitar pick with words on it:

_Remember to always play your heart out. I'll always be listening and watching over you. Don't forget that. I love you, son._

I ran my thumb over the words when I suddenly dropped the pick from a familiar voice shouting my name from behind me. I turned around slowly making contact with Brendan, my childhood friend.

"What are you doing all away over here, May?"

"N-nothing. I was just looking for my," I looked down and grabbed the guitar pick, "this!" I said holding it up high to meet Brendan's dark brown eyes. I started wailing it around so he couldn't identify exactly what it was. "Yup, my lucky charm my dad gave me." I started to back away from Brendan and the hallway slowly. "I'll see you later! It was nice seeing you today!" I shouted down the hall and ran.

I turned to the next corner down the hallway when I ran into somebody. While the guitar pick flew out of my hand and slid across the hallway floor, I fell straight down on my bum.

"Sorry about that," a very familiar voice said to me lending me a hand up.

"Oh, no it's my fault," I said looking down brushing the dirt off of my pants. When I looked back up my sapphire orbs met his emerald ones. I opened my mouth in shock. "Drew!" I quickly turned my head towards the ground looking for the guitar pick I accidentally stole from his bag.

I heard him say something, but I couldn't give him my full attention because I was too distracted about finding his guitar pick. I turned my gaze to him and saw him walk over to the small triangular item. I gulped and quickly ran over to him trying to take it out of his hands but it was too late. He already grabbed it and read it.

"Where did you get this?" He said narrowing his emerald eyes at me.

"When I walked out of the girl's washroom," I lied avoiding all eye contact with him. He crossed his arms and looked right past my lie. "Okay! Fine! I went through your backpack and found it," I exclaimed beginning to ramble on how it was an accident. Then I some how managed to bring up the rumours and a whole bunch of other dumb things that got me in this mess because that's how I am when I ramble! "And I'm so sorry Drew, I really didn't mean too!"

Drew stood there with an arm crossed and his other on top of his mouth trying to prevent a laugh, but he couldn't. He began laughing at me.

"Why are you laughing?" I pouted.

"No reason. I just can't believe you went through that just to figure out if I was actually here or not," he chuckled.

I was shocked from his answer, but that chuckled of his was the most adorable thing I have ever heard. I felt the temperature on my face rise abnormally high. I had never felt so embarrassed standing next to a guy.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, May. I'm not holding anything against you. Maybe just a little for your poor planning," he mocked.

"Good bye, Andrew. It was nice meeting you," I said bitterly walking past him, but he grabbed my arm.

"Oh come on. You're really getting mad at me for that? If anything I should be mad at you, but I'm not."

I crossed my arms around my chest. "You laughed _and_ made fun of me."

Drew opened his mouth about to speak but the school bell rang. He turned around and threw something red at me. "I'll see you after school," he said, flicking his hair.

"But I have detention after school!" I shouted fondling with the rose in my hand. He lifted a hand up in the air and disappeared around the corner.

Later that day, during my detention, Drew stayed with me. We ended up causing so much trouble that we earned ourselves another day of detention. We enjoyed each others company and as the days pass by, waking up for school wasn't so hard. It was actually something I would always be looking forward to—a new adventure with Drew, Dawn, and our new friends Ash, Gary, and Misty. Our friendship with each other increased greatly, and we shared many memories together. It was so valuable, so irreplaceable. We were young and naïve and all we knew was how to have fun with each other. No drama, no worries. Our education wasn't even a problem because we always looked out for each other.

As the years gone by, we were a family—inseparable, loving, and always happy. We had our ups and down, but we always stuck together. And when I look back at those sweet memories, my heart aches because I know everything has changed. We grew up and went our separate ways. We weren't like family anymore. We were all distant from each other.

When everybody else was in grade eight, and Dawn and I were still in grade seven, Drew grew differently. That year for him wasn't the very best, and it was slowly killing him. Despite all that happened with him, I tried the best I could to make him happy, but it was never enough. We were slowly growing apart.

The day Drew, Ash, Gary, and Misty graduated was hard to deal with. We promised each other that we would still be together and nothing would change, but that promise didn't last very long.

After all that happened with our favourite graduates, Dawn and I stuck together. We finally became best friends and told each other everything. When it was time for our graduation, Dawn said that she would be heading to another high school. It broke my heart to hear that, but I knew we would keep in contact.

As for me, I ended up in the same high school with Drew, Misty, and Ash. I knew we could never be the same way as before, so I chose to finally move on. But once in awhile, I would still keep in touch with everybody. After all, the friendship we once had was too valuable to throw away just like that. It was depressing, but at the same time it was something that made my day easily.

Asides from living with everyone from my past, I met someone very special. She managed to change my whole life and if it wasn't for her, I would have no idea what I would be doing right now. I owe her everything.

* * *

**Note:**

Turns out my goal isn't turning out so well... I am so sorry for the long delay! It has been a really rough month for me and I still trying to adjust to it. A lot of things are going on and it's just all so complicated!

Well, that ends this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! What do you think so far? I'm sorry if the transition at the end seemed a bit too fast. I only wanted to do a few things with May as a child. I felt it was the best way to start this story considering where it's heading.

Thank you all so much for sticking around!


End file.
